The After Party
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: After a raging Halloween party ends. The after party for Ino, Shikamaru and Hana starts. Lemon start to finish.


Drunken laughter echoed down the second floor hallway of the Seasons High Life Hotel in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hidden Leaf Village's Halloween festival had just ended for the night. The village was still abuzz with after parties starting up across the village as jack-o-lanterns glowed in the crisp fall air.

One such after party was start up as three figures half walked half staggered down the well lit hallway to their room. One was a blonde hair, blue eyed, female. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a lond pony tail. She was wearing a furry purple with blue vertical tiger stripes mini skirt that had a purple and blue cat tail that stopped just above her ankles. The top was a matching furry purple and blue tank top that stopped just below her large breasts. The outfit was finished with purple fur cat paw gloves and purple cat ears on her head.

"That was an awesome party wasn't it, Shikamaru and Hana?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Yeah it was, Ino. We should go next year for sure." Hana smiled back.

Hana was a brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that stopped at her shoulders. She had red fangs painted onto her cheeks. Her costume had a viking style warrior helmit. Her shirt was a simple low cut red tunic with a brown leather bag slung across her back. She had on a furry brown pair of shorty shorts and was wearing knee high, white fur boots. Drapped across her shoulders was a large white fur shawl.

Hana turned to Shikamaru with a playful smile and held him back while Ino walked on down the hallway.

"We are going to have so much fun with her tonight." Hana seductively licked her lips and gently nibbled on Shikamaru's ear lobe. Shikamaru smiled as the group arrived at their room.

"Yeah we will." Shikamaru smiled as he opened up their room. Shikamaru had kept his costume simple. He didn't have one. Shikamaru just had is regular old ninja uniform of short sleeve shirt, flack jacket, pants and sandles. As the door to their room opened. It revield a dark navy blue shag carpet that was wall to wall. The short hallway with a bathroom on the left lead to the main area of the themed hotel room. The ocean themed room had ocean blue painted walls with white waves forming a boarder near the ceiling. The tv stand, nightstands and a small table were are made of sun bleached drift wood. The two wall mounted lights above the king sized bed were old brass ship lamps. One lamp had a half green, half blue glass lense. The other was a half white and half red glass lense. The bed covers had been switched from the thin summer sheets to a thick and fluffy plain dark navy blue cumforter.

"Ready when you are." Hana smirked at Shikamaru as she took off her leather bag. The bag was loaded with sex toys. From plastic bondage tape, furry handcuffs, blindfolds, ball gags of different styles and assorted bdsm bondage gear. Shikamaru smiled as he rushed up behind Ino, picked her up, and threw her facedown onto the plush bed. He used his weight to pin Ino to the bed and wrestled one of her arms behind her back.

Ino was taken by surprise at the move at first but willingly gave up one arm to be pinned behind her back. She managed to wiggle her hand down Shikamaru's pants and grabbed on to his hardening dick. Shikamaru enjoyed the feel of Ino's hand wrapped around his dick as he manage to force Ino's other hand behind her back. Hana walked up next to Shikamaru with a pair of blue furry handcuffs. With a few clicks, Ino found herself now handcuffed as Shikamaru's hands unclipped the furry shirt she had on, then she felt the tightness of her front hasp bra loosen up.

"Oh my. Going all out tonight are we?" Ino seductively asked with a smile.

"The best is yet to come." Shikamaru smiled back as Hana got on top of Ino with a blindfold in one hand and an open mouth ballgag in the othet. As Hana slipped the blind fold over Ino's eyes. Shikamaru slipped off Ino's furry mini skit and cat tail before sliding off her purple lace panties.

Hana playfully nibbled on Ino's ear lobe and rubbed her fur shawl along Ino's sides. Ino twitched with excitement as Shikamaru cuffed Ino's feet together with a stainless steel spreader bar. Hana continued to pleasurably teast Ino while Shikamaru pulled a large vibrator from Hana's bag along with a roll of bondage tape.

Hana rolled Ino on to her back. Shikamaru turned on the virbrator and turned in on the seventh intensity setting. He grabbed Hana from behind and pressed the vibrating vibrator into the crotch of Hana's fur shorts. Hana flinched and moaned with pleasure as she leaned her head back a kissed Shikamaru's neck. After a few moments, Shikamaru removed the vibrator from Hana's crotch and put it right against Ino's exposed clit and taped it in place to her thigh. Ino moaned and arched her back as the vibrations really began to excite her.

"Now your turn." Shikamaru seductively said as he pushed Hana against the wall and pinned one of her arms above her head. With his free hand, Shikamaru went down into Hana's furry shorts and smiled as he realized Hana had gone camando that day. His hand cupped Hana's clit as fingers played and teases her.

"You're good at this." Hana moaned as she slid her hand down his pants and wrapped her fingers around the hard cock. Ino wished she could see what Shikamaru and Hana were doing to each other as she arched her back again and she came to the vibrating sensation between her legs.

"Why thank you. You are pretty good your self." Shikamaru smiled as Hana removed her hand from his pants are started to undo them. Shikamaru release his grasp on Hana's other hand and started to take her top off. Within seconds they had each other fully naked. Hana dropped to her knees and slowly licked Shikamaru's dick before wrapping her lips around the sensitive tip. The quick wet down had Shikamaru yerning for more but Hana turn their attention to their bed bound captive.

Hana turned off the vibrator as Ino was moments away from cuming. "Hey!! I was enjoying that!! How dare you ruin my orgasim." Ino protested. She was going to continue protesting but Hana's pussy on Ino's open mouth ended any further protest. Ino started licking Hana as Hana moaned with pleasure. Ino enjoyed how Hana tasted as she thrusted her tounge into Hana's pussy. Shikamaru picked up the fur shawl off the floor and began rubbing it over Ino's exposed body. She twitched with pleasure as the soft fur caressed her body.

Shikamaru eased his hard dick into Ino's pussy as she enjoyed her current situation. He rocked Ino's body with a strong steady motion and passionatly made out with Hana. With passion and hormones driving everyone's sexual urge, it finally happened. Shikamaru began ejaculating into Ino's pussy. Ino felt the warmth of Shikamaru's cum flowing into her. She came as well and did one final taste of Hana's pussy. Hana enjoyed the feeling of Ino's tounge inside of her. Enjoying it to the point that she cam along with the other two.

The group orgasim was shared by all and heard by a few outside of the room. Hana got off of Ino as Ino breathed deeply. Shikamaru pulled out of Ino as a little drizzle of cum ran from Ino's pussy. Ino smiled as she felt Shikamaru get off the bed. She could hear Hana rumaging around for another sex toy. The rumaging stopped as Shikamaru surprised Hana from behind and shoved his dick into her. She moaned with pleasure and the feeling of a hard dick going in and out of her excited her.

Hana pulled out an open mouth gag, a double ended dildo and a bottle of sex toy lube. Ino's mouth was still open as she breather and was startled by the mouth gag being put into her mouth. Hana lubed up both end of the dildo and incerted one end into Ino. She crossed legs with Ino as she scooted up close to be able to put the other end of the dildo into her. Once she was in place, Hana started rocking in and out. The two were enjoying themselves as Shikamaru snapped a few pictures and a short video of the two girls. Shikamaru went over to Ino and slapped Ino's face a few times with his dick before putting it into her mouth. Ino gladfully sucked on the dick until Shikamaru ejaculated into her mouth. Ino swalloed the cum as she felt Hana pull the dildo out of her.

Shikamaru removed the gag from Ino and the blindfold as Hana put on a strap on dildo. Ino was rolled on to her belly and moved so she was standing but bent over the edge of the bed.

Hana gently slid the lubed strap-on into Ino as Shikamaru slid his dick into Hana. Shikamaru set the pace of the sex line as every time he pushed into Hana. That pushed her into Ino. The slow and steady pace was interupted when Hana felt something firm but soft and fuzzy wrap around one of her wrists then a few clicks were heard. Hana looked down as her wrist just as Shikamaru forced it behind her back. He grabbed Hana's other wrist and a few clicks later. Hana was handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Hana demanded as Shikamaru ejaculated into her with one final push. She moaned with pleasure at the warm liquid flowing into her.

"I'm making tonight a lot more fun." Shikamaru smiled as he reached around the bound Hana and freed Ino from her handcuffs. "Round two anyone?"


End file.
